


chaos and friends

by machigaiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: but its beautiful, i highly suggest you read, this is just pure chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machigaiko/pseuds/machigaiko
Summary: so yea my friend wanted to play a game with me where we write a story by typing one sentence and then we add off of each others sentence and i am here to share the story we made. hopefully there will be more in the futureo and also there is swearing so if you dont like that then dont read
Kudos: 1





	chaos and friends

**Author's Note:**

> my friend is the bolded text
> 
> i am the text in the italics
> 
> the normal text are some other people in the server commenting in the middle of our story

**once upon a time there was a girl**

_this girl was special and as she had a unique case of done-with-everyones-bullshit_

**today was the day she was finally going to call out her friend on their bullshit**

_she teleported to her friends and gave a legendary loud screech to gain their attention_

**she started thanos snapping everything and everyone who got in her way**

_each snap that went by each time she screamed "yAL ARE FULL OF SHIT! ALL THE BULLSHIT" and the world was falling into anarchy_

**Then the girl woke up and that was just a dream**

_she cried and cried until she realized that she was wiping her tears with her dog_

**she grabbed her gun from her underwear drawer and started to go on a raid around town**

what.

_the girl was making her way downtown walkin fast with people falling through the ground in fear_

**she finally destroyed all bullshitters the end**

_only after her story ended did the girl realize that she was never named and would be forever nameless for the rest of time_

**but alas she did have a name, it was 'the girl'.**

_we'll never know  
_

_but either way i approve of the name choice  
_

_very unique  
_

_very fitting for her unique case of done-with-everyone-bullshit_


End file.
